We shall meet again
by CrimsonSky47
Summary: Shindou wakes up in the hospital after collapsing at the end of the Desert Stadium match and finds two people that are willing to be his hospital friends..


A/N: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go. Just this random headcanon fanfic I thought of. I apologize for any typos in this aswell ^_^''

Just so you should know it is _friendship_. Someday I should write a threesome fanfic of these three.. /shot

More or less Taiyou x Yuuichi... ~ Ftw!

_I should really get working on the ? world fanfic...sigh._

* * *

Shindou felt like the world was spinning uncontrollably. His head and body throbbed painfully, his right foot was numb and his strength was all gone away.

All he could remember was the Desert Stadium, the cheers of applause flooding it before everything went black. He faintly heard voices of the team calling his name, however it was very brief, and then he went fully unconscious. The impact of pain when his body hit the stadium floor was still there as well.

His eyes were closed shut as he weakly tried to grip the sheets; his headache was really painful. Shindou also felt nauseous, but he had willpower left inside him.

Raimon's captain felt as if this was his deathbed; the pain was unbearable.

"_Is… this… the end…?_" he mumbled.

What he began to notice were small soft pokes on his forehead. Strangely, his durability had slowly returned and the pain softly healed away. Shindou began to hear voices.

"Taiyou! You're going to wake him up. Can't you see how much pain he is in?" a male voice said.

"Mou, Yuuichi-san I just want to see if he's okay!" said another.

"_Taiyou…? Yuuichi…?" _the greyhead thought. Who exactly were they?

Slowly, yet painfully, Shindou began to open his eyes. The light shown on his face for a bit so he shut them back, but he tried once more.

What was in his view was an up-close face of this male that had spiky-curly orange locks, emerald orbs and fare skin. It startled the captain a bit, jumping back and slamming his head against the wall. He grabbed his head and began cursing his sudden reaction, not to mention that the pain from before had just _healed_. The boy who was at his face moved back a bit, apologizing for what he has done.

Another man was behind him; he looked a lot like Tsurugi Kyousuke, however his hair was a little bit slanted back and he had no fringe at all. He was on a wheel chair, though that didn't stop him from being able to scold the orangehead.

"Taiyou! Now look what you did," the azurehead glared at the other boy. "I'm dearly sorry for what Taiyou has done. He didn't mean to do it."

The other boy looked at the ground in shame, but it didn't take long for him to look right back at Shindou and apologize for his actions. "Look, I'm sorry for startling you, but hey, now that you're awake that's a good thing!"

Wiping away his tears of pain, Shindou looked at the duo. A sudden realization hit him in the brain, along with the harsh sensation of pain. He clutched his head once again, but only for a little while.

"M-may…I…ask…who you…are?" he managed, inspecting the two. He suspected who they were already, but then again he just needed to make sure of his assumptions.

The males looked at each other, before putting on a welcoming grin. "The name's Taiyou! Amemiya Taiyou. And right next to me here is Yuuichi-san!" the orangehead explained. Yuuichi nodded in response.

"Welcome to the hospital's mini soccer club!" the wheelchair man greeted him with a smile.

Shindou blinked in confusion. A soccer club in a hospital? It sounded absurd, but he sort of believed it. Managing to make a small smile, he began to speak.

"My name is Shindou Takuto, Raimon Junior High's captain," he introduced himself.

Taiyou blinked, and then realization lightning also struck him. "Ah! You're the captain of the team that collapsed straight after our match!" he gasped in surprise. Yuuichi sweat-dropped at Taiyou's reaction; was the kid really that air-headed, or rather, forgetful?

Raimon's captain nodded. The orangehead's eyes sparkled, but then he shook it off remembering what his main intention to be in this room was. "So, you are going to join us right? I mean you are a captain of a _soccer_ team, well technically I am too, but really are you?" he asked, putting on the cutest act he could.

What was weird about this was that Taiyou's soft act was actually becoming effective on him. Yuuichi sweat-dropped, remembering how the trick worked on him on the first try, but from seeing Shindou on matches he thought that he might be able to overcome 'cute-Taiyou-kun'.

A bead of sweat dripped from the side of Shindou's face as Taiyou got closer and closer to him, to the point where he found it inevitable to say yes. In triumph, Taiyou made a loud whoop and hugged him.

"WELCOME OUR NEW MIDFIELDER, SHINDOU TAKUTO!"

His loud outburst was really loud, loud enough for Fuyuka to hear, loud enough for her to be able to come in, scold Yuuichi and Taiyou for interfering with Shindou's sleep and condition.

Raimon's captain just chuckled at the scene. It was certainly going to be a wonderful decision he made.

* * *

It was the day Shindou was going to be discharged.

He frowned; he really had a great time being in the hospital. Usually, being in a hospital was supposed to be the hell of your life, but with Yuuichi and Taiyou by your side, the hell would turn a 180 degree turn. It was really fun, escaping from nurse Fuyuka, watching little sick kids participate, meeting new people and former soccer players such as Sakurai Kiriko and most of all, the joy of having company over with you.

Shindou looked at his leg and smiled; it was good as new and good enough to be able to do some light running.

"Takuto!" he heard two familiar voices call him over. Turning his head around, he saw his two hospital friends running (or in Yuuichi's case, _rolling_) over to him. They still had that genuine smile that they always had when they were with him.

Taiyou took his hand then shook it. "This isn't goodbye, you know."

"We'll meet in the field again, when my legs and Taiyou's disease are healed," followed by Yuuichi.

Shindou felt his eyes water, before he wiped it quickly. "Of course," he mumbled, giving them both a big hug.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know it's crappy. Wrote it in a jiffy since I had no inspiration for a chapter'd or 3k+ story ._.''

Remember to R&R my lovelies~

~Crimeira


End file.
